CANTEEN ROMANCE: THE SPOON OF LOVE
by golden doe
Summary: Elementary students are not supposed to go to the Junior High canteen but the graders are such a bunch of rule-breakers… including a certain braided brunette. But no one ever imagined that 'love' can blossom at a small canteen. /TezuSaku/
1. PROLOGUE

Title: **CANTEEN ROMANCE: THE SPOON OF LOVE**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Prince of Tennis  
Author: silverDoe02  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K+  
Genre: General/Friendship  
Published: 03-17-09, Updated: 04-05-09  
Chapters: 4, Words: 4,436

**Chapter 1: PROLOGUE**

**CANTEEN ROMANCE: THE SPOON OF LOVE**

**SETTING: **One year before Ryuzaki Sakuno & Echizen Ryoma met at the train

**SUMMARY: **Elementary students are not supposed to go to the Junior High canteen but the graders are such a bunch of rule-breakers… including a certain braided brunette.

**DISCLAIMER: silverdoe02 doesn't own Prince of Tennis **

**PROLOGUE**

_It's been two years ago when the young brunette accompanied her grandmother to witness the graduation of her __**future**__ regulars._

_The young Ryuzaki never knew them except for her favorite and adored Fuji-sempai. Though she heard great stories about someone named __**Tezuka **__and his prodigiously tennis skills, she never met him but she knew that when she see him, she'll recognize him._

_The graduation ceremony was never fanciable to Sakuno especially when she knows none of the candidates. So… by the time the rite ended, she was nearly dozing off. _

_Her grandmother beckoned her to wait outside where she won't get mobbed by the crowd of the freshly grads._

_Several moments later, the crowd of students and parents came out of the hall smiling and laughing heartedly. The young brunette was too occupied observing the happy faces of her sempai-tachi that she did not notice someone approached her side. It wasn't until that someone put his arm over her shoulder that she recognized his presence._

"_Fuji-sempai," she mumbled under her breath._

"_Won't Sakuno-chan greet me?" the brown-haired boy whispered in her ear, his arm still over her shoulder._

_Sakuno shivered at the contact. This is too much, she thought. She's used with his arm over her shoulder but his face so close to hers is just too much to take. The older boy noticed her uneasiness and he broke their contact._

_She sighed inwardly. Luckily her Fuji-sempai is the most understanding person she ever knew. She turned to him, beaming._

"_Congratulations, sempai!" she told him and offering her right hand for a handshake. He accepted it, shook it and squeezed it before letting go._

"_Thank you," he replied before putting an arm around her once again. He titled his head to her direction making it touch her head._

"_FUJI-SEMPAI!" she hissed nervously but the older boy continued their position._

"_Since Sakuno-chan has no gift for me, we shall stay like this for the whole day." he teased making the girl blush._

"_I was just kidding," he added, "Well, I just realized that now I graduated elementary I'm getting older and the same goes for you." He told the girl beside him._

"_What do you mean?" she asked in bewilderment. 'Fuji-sempai sure is speaking weird today. Does it have anything to do with the graduation?' the young brunette mused._

"_Well, it means that I can't touch you like this anymore coz you're getting older." He told her teasingly._ "_Mostly of the older teens stay like this unless they've got relationship," he continued before he removed himself off her._

_He smiled at her flushing figure then jerked his head towards his right. She turned to the pointed direction where she saw a boy with brown hair and spectacles, who is glaring at their direction._

"_Ah Tezuka-kun," Fuji greeted with his never fading smile._

_The latter just nodded back, his gaze landed toward the braided brunette who stepped back in fear._

"_She's Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, Ryuzaki Sakuno." Fuji introduced her to Tezuka gesturing him to her._

"_Ryuzaki-san, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu-kun. I'm sure you've heard a lot about him from your grandmother," Fuji introduced him to her._

_Sakuno nodded shyly towards the other boy. He's SO cute! She thought Fuji-sempai's cute but… Tezuka-sempai's even cuter! He's so handsome! Her heart started to beat faster and faster._

"_It's nice to meet you Tezuka-sempai," she told him (or more likely to the ground). She bit her lower lip nervously._

"_It's nice to meet you too," Tezuka replied unenthusiastically though Fuji knows that her lady friend caught this stoic's attention._

_And that's how they first met. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**CANTEEN ROMANCE: THE SPOON OF LOVE**

**SETTING: **One year before Ryuzaki Sakuno & Echizen Ryoma met at the train

**SUMMARY: **Elementary students are not supposed to go to the Junior High canteen but the graders are such a bunch of rule-breakers… including a certain braided brunette.

**DISCLAIMER****: silverdoe02 doesn't own Prince of Tennis**

-

_I never saw him again after that fortuitous meeting…_

It was her first last day in Shogakkou (Elementary school), the 11-year-old Ryuzaki Sakuno sadly yet excitedly thought. She'll be graduating from elementary this coming March and will be entering (rather nervously) Junior High in April. She sighed; she's thinking too much of the future when there is the present she must worry first. The 6th grade won't be as easy as the previous years, she's sure of that and heavy workloads are anticipated. Looks like there would be a lot of relaxation, she grudgingly thought.

Currently, the long braided brunette is heading to the school gymnasium where the elementary, junior high and senior high students and teachers alongside with the principal and other school staffs are all gathered together for the beginning-of year ceremony.

By the time, she reached the gymnasium; it was already half-full. Before she entered the jam-packed gym, she went to the bulletin board near the gymnasium entrance first to check her class section for her last elementary year. She scanned through the white board where all their names and sections are listed, hoping that for the she-can't-remember-anymore time that she'll be with her redhead best friend, Osakada Tomoka. But unfortunately, they're in the different class for the first time. It was a very sad result yet being an optimist that she is, she tried to look for a bright side.

'_Ah! At least we're class neighbors!'_ she sanguinely thought as she finally headed to her class group.

As she was fighting her way through the large crowd, she heard a loud familiar voice calling her name but she had no time to respond since the assembly's starting in 15 minutes and she still has to find her classmates. After what seemed forever, finally, she found her group.

The school assembly's just like the previous years they had. The principal welcomed the old and new students. The discipline coordinator reminding them of school rules and prompted the elementary students about the Junior and Senior High canteen restrictions (especially Sakuno's class since her classroom is near the canteen and is located at the boundary between the Jr. High and Elem. building). Then the announcements went on. Sakuno did not listen at all. She knew those rules in her heart. She'd been hearing those annoying rules for six years now.

Sakuno's a good student. She's very obedient and polite that's why many of her teachers favored her, adding the fact that she's the granddaughter of well respected Jr. High men's tennis club coach. For the last five years of her elementary life, there wasn't any school year that she wasn't voted, nominated and awarded the 'A-student of the month'. Of course, her brains backed up everything she has but her English is not that good dropping her from the honorary circle.

After the hour-long ceremony, they were at last dismissed by the principal to their respective classrooms with their homeroom advisor.

-

**Recess time**

It was recess time and Sakuno's classmates, despite the restrictions, went to the neighboring canteen of the Jr. Highs. Sakuno, being the obedient student that she is, went all her way from the 3rd floor to the first floor just to buy her food and drink. Tomoka's urging her to stop abiding to the rules since no one's following it at all.

"Sakuno! You're only tiring yourself, ya know! By the time, you reached the elementary canteen, it's too crowded. And…" Tomoka rambled endlessly at her.

Her best friend's not setting a good example at all, Sakuno thought. But Tomoka has a point. Why does she have to spend 5 minutes of the break time just to go downstairs when she could just use less a minute of the recess time to head for the Jr. High's canteen?

Sakuno shook her head inwardly. She must not think of those kinds of things. She must endure everything.

-

One month had passed.

"Aren't you eating Sakuno?" her grandmother asked **sternly** one evening as they sat for supper when she noticed that her granddaughter's getting thinner and thinner. Sakuno gulped nervously while thinking of a good excuse.

"Uhm…"

"It's because of the restrictions, isn't it?" Sumire asked a bit kindly yet the sternness was still there.

Sakuno nodded her head shamefully.

Sumire chuckled. "Why do you care so much about that rule? It's not like the school's gonna suspend you from buying at the Jr. High's canteen, right?"

Not even her own grandmother. NO! She should be a good example to her instead of urging her to violate school rules! She is a member of the teaching stuff. Isn't she supposed to be a good influence to her and impose that obedience should be done at all times?

"I know, I know… I should set a good example BUT Sakuno, that rule's too trivial! No one's even following that rule except for you of course."

_Did she just read my mind?_

-

Sakuno decisively surrendered and Tomoka's jumping triumphantly when Sakuno **finally** set foot at the upperclassmen's canteen. It took an hour for Sumire to convince her granddaughter that abiding at the rules at all times can be unhealthy.

Sakuno grudgingly entered the Jr. High's canteen.

But the braided brunette never thought that her entrance to the JR. High's canteen would make so much difference in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**CANTEEN ROMANCE: THE SPOON OF LOVE**

**SETTING: **One year before Ryuzaki Sakuno & Echizen Ryoma met at the train

**SUMMARY: **Elementary students are not supposed to go to the Junior High canteen but the graders are such a bunch of rule-breakers… including a certain braided brunette.

**DISCLAIMER: silverDoe02 never owned Prince of tennis**

**WARNING:** **Contains spoilers from the 9th episode of the Prince of Tennis (the Hard Day) and the 74th episode (A message for Echizen)**

-

_Would you still remember me? Would you still recognize me…?_

The long braided brunette nervously entered the upperclassmen's canteen. Not wanting to spend too much time in the restricted area, she instantly located the drinks section.

_I…_

The braided lass found herself beside someone so familiar yet… she could comprehend who he might be.

"Why, it is Ryuzaki-chan." Someone uttered behind her.

_That voice… I recognize that voice._

She turned around. It was indeed her Fuji-sempai. Then the man beside her is…

"Tezuka, can you still remember little Ryuzaki?"

_It is him…_

-

_No more second thoughts…_

Sakuno went to the restricted canteen with no more second thoughts the following day. She looked forward to seeing **him** today.

There's him, just where he was yesterday.

"Konnichiwa, sempai!" she greeted once she reached his side. He nodded back. The two of them were currently falling in line waiting for their turns to be served.

"_Tezuka is never a man with words," she remembered her grandmother told her once._

Once she was done buying her drink, he did not expect her to wait for him… but he did.

She smiled inwardly.

_Thank you, sempai._

-

"Why do you hang so much around the coach's granddaughter?" Tezuka confronted the smiling lad after club. The tennis club had just ended and both were changing from their tennis uniforms.

"So what if I do? It's not as if I'm doing anything wrong, I think." Fuji calmly replied as he neatly arranged his used clothes inside his duffle bag.

Tezuka glared at him.

"She's the coach's granddaughter," Tezuka finally said.

Fuji mentally smirked. _'So this is where we're going.' _He thought victoriously.

"It's not because she's the coach's granddaughter, we should treat her differently. She's still a _girl_, Tezuka." Fuji told him, emphasizing on the word before taking his leave. The door slammed as the tensai left his vice captain to ponder over his words.

Those words hit dozens of nerves inside Tezuka's body. He has a point BUT to flirt around _her_ "the coach's granddaughter" is just simply… unthinkable.

_If you like her, make your move. Don't wait for someone to take her away; she feels the same way for you._

**~*~**

_You like him, don't you?_

_I… think so…_

_Why don't you tell him?_

_I… can't…_

_Why not?_

_It's…_

"SAKUNO!"

Tomoka's shrilly just never fails from waking her up from her daydreams.

"You're spacing out," Tomoka pointed out suspiciously.

"Am I?" Sakuno asked back innocently earning her a wary glare from the redhead.

-

School ended and classes were all dismissed but Ryuzaki Sakuno remained at the campus grounds for a couple of hours due to her cleaning duty. Customarily at this time of the afternoon, she would still hear the distant noises from the tennis club but strangely enough, the club activities seemed to have somewhat ended earlier that day.

As the young braided brunette made her way towards the gates, she saw a distant figure of someone quite familiar to her standing by the guard house. They boy seemed to be on the Junior High level judging at his uniform. Looking closely he seemed to be waiting for… her? He was gazing at his direction and his arms were folded together.

'_Wait_', she thought as she got closer to him, '_he looks strangely familiar_'. She gasped at the identification of the 'boy'.

_Tezuka-sempai…_

The boy approached her as she got nearer. He was glaring at her like a father who caught her daughter violating her curfew.

"Aren't you supposed to be home at this moment?" he questioned, his eyes glinting disapprovingly.

Sakuno gulped nervously. He is worse than her own grandmother. Well, why should she be nervous? It was not like she did anything out of bounds, do she?

"I was on cleaning duty, sempai." She calmly replied.

Tezuka scrutinized her under his eagle-like gaze. The girl did not seem like lying and why would she? From what he heard from the coach and Fuji, the girl was never a liar.

"Ah," he muttered in hidden embarrassment.

"Anou… Tezuka-sempai… I... I heard from… Obaasan… that you made it to the regulars spot … became the vice captain. Congratulations!" she told him after school.

"Thank you," he simply replied and started to walk away. She ran after him.

"Aren't you supposed to go the other way?" she questioned him earning her an amused look the older boy. She blushed at the realization. She just asked him something that was out of her business.

"I'm going to get my regulars jacket," he told her, still amused. This girl got some guts to question me, eh? Quite interesting…

"Oh… can… can I come with you then?" she asked after a moment's pause.

He looked at her, making her blush even more.

"Won't your grandmother worry about you?" he asked out of concern. If something happens to this girl and the coach found out she was with him, his newly earned position might be forfeited.

She blushed even more.

"Uhm… well… she… she won't mind if… uhm… you know… I'm a bit late for dinner," she stammered. She couldn't think of a proper reply.

"I'll walk you home then, once I got my uniform," he told her. He won't let her walk home alone especially at this time of the afternoon. The sun was setting and it's getting dark. Who knows what lies behind those trees at night… a criminal maybe?

"No! You don't have to… I don't want to bother you anymore…" she tried to protest but when his glare landed on her, she stopped. Mou, he's too… gentlemanly.

It was a rather silent walk. He's too quiet yet comfortable to be with. Sakuno cherished that walk, the first time they ever interacted with one another alone.

-

"I'll be fast. Just wait here," the older boy told her before he went inside the shop to claim his jersey.

Minutes later, he went out with a paper bag in hand.

"Let us go, Ryuzaki-san." He called out to her.

"Is… is that… the jersey… sempai?" she asked timidly, pointing at the bag. He stared at her before giving his response.

"It is," he muttered.

"Can I… see it?" she asked hesitantly. Tezuka once again stared at her.

"I'm going to wear it tomorrow in practice," he told her then he realized something. _'She won't be in our practice unlike those other annoying fan girls so I guess I have no choice. '_ he thought guiltily.

Then he looked back at her only to have his heart fell. She looks… so disappointed and sad. He decided it best to try on the jacket so as to cheer her up.

"Does it look good?" he asked once he had the jacket on. She looked up at him then her face brightened.

"It looks perfect, sempai!"

-

One year later

-

_He's just like __**him**__…_

That's what Sakuno thought when she met the tennis prince that day he trounced that cocky high school student.

…_yet so different._

They are different in a unique way. While Ryoma-kun is plain cold and blunt, Tezuka-sempai is warm and quite affable.

-

_This was just like the first time…_

"Ah, Ryoma-kun." She saw him as he got out of the shop. The same shop where she accompanied her Tezuka-sempai four years ago, she thought nostalgically.

"That's a regular's jacket?" she asked approaching his side.

"Yup, it just got made." He replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, it's great Ryoma-kun. Why don't you show me how it looks?" she suggested, flushing.

"I'll wear it tomorrow at practice" he replied casually.

"Ah… okay… that's true. I'm sorry." She said, a bit down.

He sighed. Then he took the jacket out the bag to wear it.

"Yeah, it's perfect." He said.

She cheered up.

"Ryoma-kun, I wanted to congratulate you on becoming a regular!" she told him

"Thank you" he replied before he walked ahead of her.

-

Ibu Shinji vs. Echizen Ryoma match

-

He watched as _she _jumped over the sidelines to run over the court. He was surprised at her boldness to tell the truth but jealousy overwhelmed him at the scene before his eyes. He wondered that if he was on Echizen's position, would she run over to him as well. Maybe no, after all he is not Echizen. He is Tezuka Kunimitsu, just her sempai nothing more. He was angered at Echizen's behavior. The coach's granddaughter was doing him a favor and he dared to push her away? So ungentlemanly. He tried not to reveal too much emotion because he knew someone with critical eyes was observing him. But the truth was… he was burning in jealousy and anger during that situation.

_-_

Atobe Keigo vs. Tezuka Kunimitsu match

-

No one knew… no one… not even her own grandmother knew how and what she felt that very moment, the moment her Tezuka-sempai was brought to his knees…

She could feel his pain…

Yet... couldn't run to his side. Too afraid… he might push her away too just like Ryoma-kun did to her.

The other sempai-tachi ran to the court but he just stopped them and told them the match was not yet over.

_So stubborn of him…_

She wanted to cry but she knew he would never like that. So she just clutched onto her pink handkerchief tightly to release her worry and pressure.

She wanted the match to stop but… he did not want to. Then finally… it ended with him being the loser. All efforts were in vain. All his sacrifices… wasted.

-

News instantly flew that her Tezuka-sempai would leave for Germany to have his shoulder treated. Sakuno immediately went to Ryoma to inquire for further details but he was too uncaring.

She hated him for that! It's as if he doesn't care when he is!

"Ryoma-kun, aren't you concerned?" Sakuno asked in frustration. _Duh! He just sacrificed his arm for the team and here you are uncaring! _She wanted to yell it after him but…

"Not really. I'm not the one who's going to Germany." Ryoma said, walking away.

-

She witnessed her Tezuka-sempai's match against Ryoma before he left. She smiled bitterly. Even though he's injured and leaving, he still thinks for the benefit of the team. Maybe that's what he really admired about it, his characteristics.

She'll sure miss him a lot. It's quite silly actually. How could she miss someone she rarely talked to?

-

Weeks had passed since he arrived in Munich, Germany. Thoughts of his team occupied his mind as he started his therapy. It was them who gave him strength to leave abroad to have himself treated. He wanted to claim the national title with them. He will not fail them as their captain.

Luckily enough for him, he is well-educated. He knows how to speak English fluently and somehow knows to speak German. The doctors were impressed with his intellectual capacity. They were quite happy with him as their patient.

Sure the German around there were nice and affable but… he missed Japan, including her. As his mind was occupied with thoughts of a certain brunette, he realized that they grew distant from each other. For the past two years, they would usually talk at the canteen while waiting for their turns at the drink station. But suddenly Echizen's arrival changed everything.

He really thought the coach's granddaughter liked him but when Echizen showed up, she was head over heels at him. He sighed, there were not meant for each other at all since the start. He's two years older than her and she… she is the coach's granddaughter.

He shook his head. He stared at his wrist watch. It's 1:05 p.m. already there in Germany so it must be 8:05 p.m. on Japan. He told Ryuzaki-sensei he would call her to discuss the team line-up for the match against Rokkaku so he headed towards the nearest telephone booth.

He dialed the home phone number of the Ryuzaki residence. He was sure the coach was already home. He knows her school duties usually end around 6 p.m. but sometimes she overtimes to finish some work.

It rang. No one answered the first ring as he anticipated but on the 2nd one, still no answer. It was on the third ring that someone finally answered. He was expecting the usual weary and aged voice of his coach would answer his call but it was not. The one who answered the phone was someone he did not expect to but he knew it was not impossible. After all they live at the same house.

Though it's been months already since he last interacted with her, he could still recognize her soft, small and shy yet alluring voice.

"**Good evening. Ryuzaki residence." **Sakuno answered from the other end.

He cleared his throat, fearing that he might've lost it due to the nostalgia of her voice.

"Good evening to you too," he responded, "is sensei home?" He heard her smile through the phone.

"**Is this Tezuka-sempai?"** she asked though she knew perfectly it was him she was speaking with.

"It is," he replied nonetheless. He heard her smile again.

"**I'm afraid she's not yet home, sempai. Obasan has this important meeting with the principal amongst with the other teachers."** She informed him as politely as ever.

At her response, he realized she was alone at their residence.

"Yudan sezun ni iku." He told her making her slightly giggle.

"**I'm old enough to look after myself. Don't worry."** She told him reassuringly. Sakuno then wondered why she doesn't stutter when talking to her Tezuka-sempai as much as she do to Ryoma-kun.

She knew he was going to hang up since her grandmother wasn't home yet but she didn't want him to yet. She wants to hear his voice more. She missed him so much. And she's not going to let her current chance slip.

"**H-how are you in there, sempai?"**__she stuttered a bit.

"I'm fine, thank you." He replied nonchalantly. To admit the truth, he was surprised at her concern.

"**That's good then. But… you must miss Japan, do you?"**

He considered her query. "I do miss Japan and everyone in there." He wanted to you say "especially you" but decided not to anymore. It might make things worse when things are going well already.

"What about you? How're you?" he asked. She was about to reply when they heard the doorbell.

"**Oh it must be Obasan at the door. Please wait,"**

He heard her placed the phone down the table and ran over to the door. Then he heard a loud crash followed by a chuckling Ryuzaki-sensei.

"**Ittai!" **it was Sakuno's voice. He grew worried. What could've happened to the girl? He heard the older woman sighed.

"**Next time watch out, okay?"** he heard the coach said (obviously to Sakuno.)

There were footsteps heard before the young lass spoke once more in a slight pained voice.

"**Ano… Tezuka-sempai is the phone, I forgot to tell you."**

The coach answered the phone and they talked for about an hour discussing about the welfare of the team. But before they commence the team discussion, he first asked about the Sakuno's wellbeing earning her a knowing chuckle from the older woman.

"**Don't worry, she's fine. Just being clumsy as always,"** Ryuzaki-sensei told him. He heard Sakuno complained as her grandmother said that.

"**Obasan!"**

The call charged him a huge amount of money but it was worth it. He had the chance to speak with her with no one interfering.

-

He came back to Japan at her grandmother's request, to fill the position she unintentionally left. She was delighted to see him back. And he was pleased to see her volunteering for the camp. They did not interact much with one another. Inside the camp, sometimes they would converse about the materials, the food supplies or about her grandmother's condition.

They did not have time to chat with each other unlike last year but they enjoyed each other's presence. When the camp ended, they would usually meet at the hospital. And during one of his visits, they even had a talk. It all started from her words of gratitude until the subject was brought to Echizen being drop by him from the invitational team.

He felt jealousy overcoming him once again at that moment but he shrugged it off and answered the brunette's questions necessarily.

-

In the airport when Ryoma left for America to participate at the U.S. Open…

Tezuka felt a pang of jealousy.

"_I told you. You should've made your move before someone stole her."_

"…"

"_I'm sure she still feels the same way for you but… she's confused between you and Echizen."_

"…"

"_You know what I think? She only fell for Ryoma because he greatly represents you."_

"…"

-

'Is it true? I wonder… if she only liked Echizen because we're alike. If that's the case then… she still feels for me.' Tezuka mused.

"_You know what? I asked her if she likes you and she did not give a straight answer. Do you know what that means?" _He remembered Fuji told him a couple of years ago.

He was currently heading towards the junior high canteen and was not surprised to see her there with her redhead best friend Osakada (who was walking ahead of the braided brunette).

Osakada went past him as if he was a wall as she licked her ice cream while Sakuno was busy eating hers with a spoon demurely. When Sakuno looked up, her face started to go red.

"Tezuka-sempai!" she gasped making her spoon fell on the floor. He stared down at it for moment before heading to the ice cream booth to get her another spoon. She followed him.

"Sorry," he apologized as he gave the spoon to her.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, sempai." She shyly uttered as she accepted the spoon. He raised his hand for a high five and waited for her to slap it back. But…

She shook her head.

_He was rejected…_

_-_

Sakuno did not bear witnessing the end of Tezuka's match against Sanada. It was even more painful than the match he had against Atobe.

But… maybe… that's why she liked him, because of his determination and drive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: REVISED EDITION**

**CANTEEN ROMANCE: THE SPOON OF LOVE**

**SETTING****: **One year before Ryuzaki Sakuno & Echizen Ryoma met at the train

**SUMMARY****: **Elementary students are not supposed to go to the Junior High canteen but the graders are such a bunch of rule-breakers… including a certain braided brunette.

DISCLAIMER: silverDoe02 never owned Prince of tennis

CONTAINS: THE ENDING

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I added some stuff in here as well in other chapters.

12 years later…

24-year-old Ryuzaki Sakuno entered the executive lounge where a small conference was to be held. Her once used to be calm, smiling and carefree face turned stern, serious and unsmiling. Atobe Keigo, her friend and boss, greeted her once she reached their table where there were three other professional-looking men, who were currently sitting in a deep conversation.

"How was your trip, Sakuno-chan? I thought you would be here on the first day of the conference." Keigo greeted her with a handshake, taking her attaché case from her.

"The trip's been well, thank you. I would like to apologize about my delay. I tried to get here as earlier as I can but… I was held up in the main office." She replied nonchalantly, scrutinizing the other men.

Keigo sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever… anyway, these guys are the managers of this hotel and they invited us for a short conference meeting regarding some ventures or whatever it may be," he informed her unenthusiastically.

"I thought this is a major meeting?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. Keigo started to grow nervous.

"Err… it was cancelled." He nervously informed her. He knew he wouldn't like it but what can he do?

Sakuno sighed in exasperation and frustration. "You know I hate my time being wasted with stuff such as these yet… you dared," she said, glaring at him.

"I'll make it up to you, okay?" he said putting an arm around her shoulder and tilting his head towards hers. "What about… we watch the men's finals of the U.S. Open? I heard Tezuka's playing."

That caught her attention. And for the first time, she accepted a bribe.

It was great to see Tezuka once again after all these past decade. He changed a lot. One could say that over the past 12 years, all he did was tennis. He developed such well-built and well-toned body.

"Lucky you have a bargain, Keigo-san." She threatened, looking at him in the corner of her eye. He sighed in relief.

"I'm glad I had," he grinned. He observed her without her knowing. This was the first time she ever tolerated bribery. He really thought she wouldn't accept it. But at the mention of Tezuka's name it did the trick.

Perhaps she did not notice it but he did. On every occasion that Tezuka's name would be pronounced or uttered; she would flinch and get distracted. He would also often catch her reading online articles about the said man or watching the sports news when she doesn't use her plasma TV at all.

Both were currently seated in the executive seats of the *Arthur Ashe Stadium, waiting for the most anticipated men's finals of the U.S. open between Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma.

The match was not disappointing and both men gave their best but Sakuno was disappointed. Though Tezuka had a perfect win, she was disappointed. He is still stubborn after all these years.

She assumed, perhaps that his old injury triggered once again after all the matches and harsh training he had knowing him.

The following morning, she cleverly escaped from Keigo during her breakfast. Though she knew the said man would be worrying after her, especially that they have their flight back to Tokyo in a couple of hours time.

But she must meet with him. It was essential.

She sought a meeting with Tezuka to discuss about his injury and plans. And was pleased with the result but never knew that it would cause a big issue a year after.

The two of them boarded an airplane on their way back to Japan. At the first-class, there was only the two of them in there. Even though they're travelling through clouds, it wouldn't stop these two tycoons from discussing work.

Being the workaholic that Sakuno is, she accessed onto her laptop and got to work. The two week convention they both had in New York undoubtedly doubled up the heavy workload that she already has.

The stewardess arrived to serve them with champagne making them to pause for a while. Keigo took that opportunity to speak with his partner about something that is business unrelated.

"Where did you go this morning?" he asked warily. She eyed at him for a jiff.

"Just went outside for a walk and to refresh myself with fresh air. I'm getting sick of air-conditioners." She lied, as she took a sip from her wine.

"Oh really?" he smirked.

**THE END!**


	5. extra chapter

**CANTEEN ROMANCE: THE SPOON OF LOVE**

**SETTING****: **One year before Ryuzaki Sakuno & Echizen Ryoma met at the train

**SUMMARY****: **Elementary students are not supposed to go to the Junior High canteen but the graders are such a bunch of rule-breakers… including a certain braided brunette.

**DISCLAIMER****: silverDoe02 never owned Prince of tennis**

* * *

Unknown to her he had her every move watched 24/7. And it did not slip his intelligence that she had a short breakfast with Tezuka that same morning at the small café nearby the hotel they were staying at.

He'd been suspicious of her since the day she decisively rejected his confession of love. He thought she had a special someone in mind. But he thought he was wrong. Being the beautiful princess that she is, she gathered thousands of suitors around the country or even maybe, the world.

It was needless to say that she is immensely popular, with her good looks and great acumen. Even during their college days, she had tons of admirers from wealthy and influential families all over the country. But she just ruthlessly declined them all just like she did to him. He thought that due to her cruelty the admirers would cease but it didn't. Men simply love hard-to-get women like her.

They finally graduated from college with a bachelor's degree under their names. And she was instantly scouted by his family's vast company. He thought courting days were over for Sakuno but he was wrong. Dozens of bouquets arrives every morning at her office since the moment she stepped inside the Atobe Company. Fine, she became popular enough to receive hundreds of bouquet just in a month. But she mercilessly ordered the janitors and other cleaners to have all the bouquets thrown in the bin before she sets her eyes on them or else they'd be sacked.

If only those cold acts of hers weren't suspicious enough.

But why did she have to be that cruel? It wasn't as if she has a boyfriend or something. No matter where angle he look, it just didn't fit. Being the great Atobe Keigo that he is, it was an unsolved mystery.

Based from the daily reports that he receives from his sources, Ryuzaki Sakuno paid no interest in any men at all. Rumors had it that she once had feelings for the current tennis star, Echizen Ryoma but the maiden seems not to be fascinated in him. It was very weird indeed. But he was persistent, he kept having her moves observed and had her followed everywhere. It was done in great discretion so as not to rouse suspicion. Who knows what Sakuno might do to him?

Okay so for the first couple of years, there were no things out of ordinary. But as years passed by them, he noticed something out of ordinary. It was him who triggered in fact. Tezuka Kunimitsu had been his rival in tennis during their Junior High days and though a decade it has been since he last saw the man personally, he had himself updated about the *ATP # 1 player with his every achievements so that one day, maybe he would surpass them all. So no one would have thought a careless remark could ever make the now cold and unnerving Sakuno flinch.

"_Tch! So Tezuka won his 9th grand slam, eh?" from the corner of his eye, he saw his business partner flinched involuntarily. He smirked and tried it again, so as to confirm his inklings._

"_Ne, Sakuno-chan." _

"_Hmm?" she muttered as she continued to focus on the documents sitting at her lap as she sip her coffee._

"_Why don't we sponsor Tezuka? Would it be fine for you if I send you as envoy to Germany?" he was just teasing nothing more but it made a great effect._

_A loud feminine gasp was heard from her direction followed with a groan of frustration. He looked from the newspaper he was reading only to find her and the documents soaked in cappuccino. He had the urge to laugh but seeing her disheveled state and angered expression, he immediately summoned for the janitors and rushed over to the brunette to help her clean._

Imagine what a careless remark could make.

Sakuno thought of her meeting with Tezuka for the next several months. After all these years, she's still feels the way she felt for him 12 years ago. And it… actually became stronger. Maybe that's why she declined Keigo-san during their college years and all those hundreds of wealthy suitors that she has.

For the past decade, she realized that… she only liked Ryoma because he greatly resembled Tezuka resulting her to divert her attention from Tezuka to Echizen.

She reached out for her underbed drawers and took a small rectangular red velvety box. Carefully she opened it and as if a precious gem she took the spoon from the box. She smiled at it.

It might be silly but she had kept like a treasure the spoon, the same spoon he gave to her when she clumsily dropped it in front of him.

It was pure luck and surprise, thought Tezuka. He never thought their paths would ever meet again after all these years. He heard from his former team mates that she left after graduating from Junior High and migrated to Kyoto with her grandmother. That was the last he heard about her until that morning.

A woman dressed in a expensive and very stylish office suit entered the cafeteria. When she was advancing towards his table, he thought she looked somehow familiar. Her shoulder-length auburn hair and those brown eyes behind the black-framed narrow spectacles, he'd seen them before he was sure. And his intuitions were confirmed when she spoke to him.

They only had short time together but he could tell with the way she dresses, speaks and moves that she is an adroit woman. She no longer is the clumsy little shy kouhai she once used to be. But she blossomed into a fine young woman he never thought she would ever be.

He shook his head, erasing his unimportant thoughts. He averted his thoughts from her physical and mental change to her offer. He was most surprised at her offer, in fact. The fact that she noticed his injury was something he unpredicted but her offer was something he undreamed of. It was too tempting… too tempting.

He'd been implying his future retirement every press conference but find it difficult to carry out. With Sakuno's proposal he would be able to retire in about time without attracting the media's attention. Certainly his retirement would catch the public's eye but with her help he would be able to dodge the uncomfortable meddling of those nosy reporters.

He would accept the lady's suggestion and would give his answer in one month's time. That would be the best decision and the most advisable there is.

But he really couldn't help but be excited over the maiden's added safety measures.

"_To avoid the media, we must be nimble. As soon as you arrived at the airport, I'll fetch you myself and you would hide at my house."_

He would live with her under one roof. Who knows what might happen between?

If only he knew what lies behind the future… if only they knew.

* * *

this is an extra chapter, folks! Supposed to be in WWOLSBF but it's not appropriate.


End file.
